Marry me
by Amylou11987
Summary: Seto has a very importan question to ask that speail someone what will there answer be


Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

I have seen loads of one-shots and I thought that I would do one myself for a change. Also, this one-shot has been Betaed by my beta so I hope you like it!

"HI!" is speaking

'HI!' is thoughts

It was a bright and sunny day as Seto was driving to pick up his girlfriend, Serenity Wheeler. They had been going out for about three years now.

When Seto and Serenity had told their friends and family about them being lovers, it had been chaos. Everyone was telling them congratulations and good for them....well everyone but Serenity's big brother who had gone into over protective mode.

Now Seto could understand this as he was a big brother too, so after a long talk, lots of duel monster games and a written contract, he was finally able to date Serenity with her older brothers blessing.

Though at this moment of time, Seto wasn't thinking about that, he was just thinking about how late he was going to be and how Joey would kill him for standing up his baby sister.

"Oh great, I'm going to be late," said Seto to himself as he found himself to be stuck in traffic.

He had managed to get out of work on time (a BIG achievement if you remembered what those idiotic board members were like) and into his car on time, things were going so well but that was until he hit these red lights.

"Stupid lights hurry up and change," Seto all but growled out as he tapped his steering wheel with the tips of his fingers angrily.

Before Seto could get any angrier the lights changed to green as if they could sense his anger and Seto continued onto Serenity's, calming down as he saw that he had managed to

get to Serenity's on time and he didn't have to break the speed limit to do it either.

Inside the house with Serenity and Joey:

"Hey Serenity your dates here," shouted Joey as his sister came into the hallway and grabbed her coat and bag.

"Thanks bro let him in please?" asked Serenity as she went into the living room to finish getting ready.

"Okay," said Joey 'It's wired the way three years that those two had been dating, me and Seto had started to get on really well.'

"Joey, where's Serenity?" asked Seto as he stepped into the house.

"She just getting ready," said Joey as he shut the door.

"Good because I want to ask you something," said Seto and they began talking softly so that if Serenity came into the room then she wouldn't be able to hear them.

With Serenity:

'There I think I'm just about ready, I just hope them two are behaving themselves,' thought Serenity to herself as she gathered up here belongings.

"Hey Joey! I'll be down in a sec okay?" called Serenity from the living room, her brother and boyfriend was still in the hallway, talking like normal people for a change and wasn't at each other's throats for a change.

"Its okay sis," said Joey and then he went back to talking with Seto.

"So what do you say then?" asked Seto nervously, he did not want an over protective brother on his case again, he had enough of that last time.

"I say yes as long as you look after her," said Joey, happy that this great news was going to happen, though he found it funny that something like this could make the great Seto Kaiba hide in fear.

"I'm ready now," said Serenity as she came into the hallway.

"Okay let's go then," said Seto as he tried not to physically drool at the site of Serenity.

A couple of hours later on the beach:

"Oh Seto today has been wonderful, there's nothing else that could make this day any better," said Serenity with a sigh as they watched the sunset together on the beach, she was leaning against Seto in pure happiness.

"I know one thing that could make this day better," said Seto as he got up and bent down on one knee making Serenity gasp in shock.

'He couldn't be, could he?' was the thoughts of shock going though Serenity's mind.

"Serenity Jane Wheeler, would you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me?" said Seto as he pulled out a white gold ring with a blue diamond.

"I....YES!!!!! Of course I will, I love you so much Seto," said Serenity pulling him into a loving kiss, tears of joy running down her face.

I hope everyone likes this that's how I see Seto asking Serenity to marry him and please R+R.


End file.
